You'll Ask For Me
by looney4rooney
Summary: Maybe someday you'll ask for me by name. Just not today. Two years ago, Gabriella abandoned Ryan as a friend. When Ryan performs a song at the Senior Year Talent Show revealing how she broke his heart, what will happen? AU Ryella with song by Tyler Hilton


**You'll Ask For Me**

**A/N: I was listening to this song the other night by Tyler Hilton and had this epiphany on how it would make a great Ryella so here I go with this oneshot/songfic. Hope you like it!**

**Ryan's POV**

I'm standing behind the curtains of the stage staring out at the crowd before me, nervous as hell. I can't do this. I just can't. My lyrics are so obvious. Everyone in the entire auditorium will be able to figure out whom I'm talking about. I can't go through with this.

I spot Gabriella in the third row, Troy beside her, Chad and Taylor next to them. She's too close to the stage. I won't be able to do this. Maybe, if I can just somehow forget she's here and not make eye contact with her, I can do this. I don't know. I'm having doubts.

Gabriella and I used to be good friends. When she moved here sophomore year we quickly became friends through theater and we were inseparable.

Then things changed. She started hanging out with Troy and along with Troy came Chad, and the two convinced her I was just a gay drama geek who was going to ruin her social status if she didn't drop me as her friend.

I remember the night she abandoned me. It was a cold night in November of our junior year. The night of the Fall Ball. She had gone with Troy; I had arrived by myself, a third wheel to Sharpay and Zeke.

I caught her by herself near the punch table. Troy had gone off to chat with some of his basketball buddies. I remember going up to her, greeting her, and the way she didn't say anything. The way she looked at me was bone chilling. Her face was cold, emotionless, except for her eyes. They were sad, brimming with tears that she dare not let fall. The only part of her that showed me she still had a soul, a heart.

"Ryan," she told me. "I don't think we can be friends anymore." And then she ran out of the room, without explanation, without another word.

I was shocked. How could she do this to me? How could she just one day decide to end our friendship? Didn't I get a say in this?

She broke my heart that day and I've never gotten over it. She had been one of my only friends.

I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have Shar, Kels, and Zeke. They're my true friends. I realize that now and yet…

You know what the craziest thing of all is? I still love her, after all she's done. We haven't spoken since that night. She, Troy, and the rest of their posse, ignore me, put me down, make fun of me. They think I don't hear. They think that because they don't mock me directly, that I'm oblivious to their stabs on my passions, my wardrobe, my lifestyle. But I hear. I hear loud and clear.

It's senior year now, and nothing's changed. Gabriella and Troy have been a couple for two years now, Chad and Taylor as well. Yet, Taylor is different. She doesn't like the way they talk about me. In fact, every time they tease me, she refuses to participate and is disappointed with them all.  
I refuse to believe Gabriella has fully changed either. She also doesn't participate in their mockery, only laughs when needed. But I can tell she dislikes it as much as Taylor does. She just doesn't have the strength to tell Troy and Chad what she really thinks. Maybe some day, she'll realize how wrong they are and she'll gain that strength. I pray she doesn't lose herself, her values, her morals.

So here I stand behind the curtains of this stage on the last day of high school at our Senior Year Talent Show. I'm going to be strong, I'm going to do this.

Sharpay walks up to me and pats my shoulder affectionately.

"Nervous, Ry?"

I nod, my hand shaking.

"Don't be," Sharpay says firmly and turns me around to face her. "Don't you dare be nervous! You are Ryan Evans, one of the sweetest, greatest guys I know. And I'm not just saying that because you're my brother." Sharpay pauses and smiles.

"You are stronger than anyone out there cause you know what you're doing? You are putting yourself out there not knowing if your feelings are reciprocated, not knowing how things will turn out, but you are _doing _something!"

"Exactly, Shar, what's gonna happen? They may not even realize what I'm talking about and if they do- oh god if they do- what's everyone gonna say?"

"Who cares what they say? You have your real friends, people that really love you. And we will always be on your side, no matter what."

I'm overwhelmed with Sharpay's speech and I lean over and hug her.

"Let's not get to emotional right before your big performance," Sharpay says soothingly, giggling a little.

"I know, I know. But geez, Shar that was really eloquent."

"Thanks," Sharpay replies smirking. "Kelsi helped me write it."

I laugh. "I should've known."

Sharpay hands me my guitar and sends me onto the stage with a quick peck on the cheek. "Knock'em dead, Ry!"

I give a weak smile and walk onto the stage, hands shaking, heart pounding. I settle down on the stool and get my guitar in place. I dare not look at anyone, especially Gabriella so I pick a spot on the wall to focus on.

"Hi, as most of you know, I'm Ryan and I'm gonna perform an original composition titled _You'll Ask For Me."_

**Gabriella's POV**

I'm sitting in my chair comfortably, Troy on my right, his arm around me, and Taylor on my left, Chad on her other side. We're all chatting happily about how excited we are for graduation this evening when the whole room goes dead silent.

_Hmmm, the show must be starting, _I think. I glance up at the stage and there is Ryan Evans, guitar in his hands, perched on a stool. He begins to strum a lively tune from his acoustic guitar and my heart drops. Every time I see him, a lump forms in my throat, I feel sick to my stomach, I feel like the most horrible person on this planet. He's just one big reminder of how terrible of a person I am.

I feel guilty, so terribly guilty about what I did to him, just barely two years ago. How could I have been that willing to throw him away, that eager to be popular, to be in with the in crowd, to call Troy my man. I hate to think that this is the person I've become, the person I've chosen to be. Yet, it's all said and done, and is there really any way to go back and change things? I don't think there is. I've given up.

He begins to sing, and I feel my heart breaking even more, just at his angelic voice, at how beautiful of a person he is. He didn't deserve what I did to him. He only deserves the best.

_What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about? _

_It's all I thought about cause you were saying_

_We might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing_

_Maybe dance might lead to dates, dates to aging_

"What the hell is that freak singing about?" Troy whispers in my ear, laughing. "Who'd want to grow old with that retard?"

Taylor hits Troy in the back of the head and tells him to shut up. I ignore them both, staring down at my feet. I can't look at him. It's too painful.

_Hope you let your intuition _

_Precede my reputation _

_Cause I have one_

_Well I am what you see_

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Could you love me anyways?_

_I'm standing anonymous_

_Hoping your heart _

_Will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

I hear Taylor sniffling next to me and I look up. She has tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gabby, someone must have really broken his heart," she whispers. She then looks at me, shocked. "Gabs, you don't think its you he's talking about, do you?"

My eyes widen and I quickly reply, "No it can't be about me. Could it?"

_Well if this is love then it's hard to say_

_But the notes in your books and your reaching away_

_And I've confidence issues with your intentions_

_And I'm not hip to all of your tricks _

_But your algebra, your politics _

_And the band has planned a hotel intervention_

_So don't you leave me by my lonesome? _

_To exceed my reputation _

_Cause I have one_

Taylor gasps. "Gabby it is about you! How you just pulled away from him! How he has a rep for being a drama geek. And you're good at algebra and _politics… _you're on the debate team! Oh my god!"

I look up at her and it all dons on me. This is about me. I feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks. He sounds so sad as he sings. Every word, every verse means so much to him. He sings with such raw emotion. I look around and everyone seems to be swiping away tears. And this is all because of me. How have I lived with myself? What have I done?

_Well I am what you see_

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be _

_Could you love me anyway?_

_Standing anonymous _

_Hoping your heart _

_Will just wake up to ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

_I'm always here_

_I've walked you home _

_And headed for my own _

_Until again I'm needed_

_Well I am what you see_

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be _

_Could you love me anyways?_

_I am what you see_

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be _

_Could you love me anyway?_

_Standing anonymous_

_Hoping your heart_

_Will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

_Not today_

He ends the song and everyone in the auditorium except, Chad, Troy, and I stand up and clap wildly.

I glance up at the stage through my tears and Ryan's bright blue eyes pierce into mine with such sadness that I break into sobs.

He exits the stage and I slump down in my chair, crying.

"Geez, Gabriella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Troy asks.

"Troy, that song was about me! I hurt him, I broke his heart." I sputter out between gasping sobs.

"So what? The bastard needs to suck it up!" he replies cruelly. Chad laughs and high fives him and I cannot believe my eyes. These are my friends. This is my boyfriend. How did I let this happen?

"I have to go talk to him," I say quietly and start to stand up.

Troy pushes me back down and says, "Where do you think you're going? You're not seriously gonna go beg for forgiveness are you? God, the kid can't take a little rejection."

I push his hand away and stand back up again. "I'm going to talk to him," I say with such force, he can't believe it.

Troy gives me a weird look. I never do this. I never defy him. I never stand up to him like this. Now I am. I'm not going to let him rule my life anymore. I never should have let him in the first place.

"Fine," he replies coolly, an air of confidence in his tone. "But if you go talk to _him, _we're through."

He doesn't think I'll leave. He thinks I'll stay. He thinks I need him. He is so wrong, so completely wrong.

"Fine," I reply just as confidently, "Then we're through."

Troy's mouth drops open and I smile. For once, things haven't gone his way and he can't believe it.

Taylor smiles at me and gives me a quick hug. "Go find him, Gabs!" she whispers encouragingly.

"I don't know where he is though," I reply frowning.

Taylor points over to the auditorium door. "Over there, look he's leaving!"

I look over at him and just stand there frozen. How am I gonna do this? What can I say?

"Hurry up!" Taylor cries, pushing me forward. "Go get him!"

I nod, scared and unsure and sprint towards the door.

**Ryan's POV**

I walk out into the parking lot, dejected. I don't even think she realized. She didn't stand up, she barely even looked at me, and I didn't even see any sort of emotion. Maybe it was just my view from the stage, but I don't recall anything.

I told no one to follow me. Not Sharpay, not Zeke, not Kelsi. I just need to be alone right now. I need to forget her.

"Wait, Ryan, wait!" I hear someone call out. It couldn't be her, could it?

I whip around and there she is, dark curls flying, out of breath.

She comes closer and I stare down at the ground. What does she want? To make fun of me, my song.

"Ryan," she whispers, her voice breaking, filled with desperation and distraught.

I look up and meet her eyes. Her cheeks are stained with tears, in fact she seems to be fighting back tears right this moment. Does she really feel guilty? Is she truly this upset or is this all a ruse?

"What?" I answer softly.

"Ryan…I…was that song about me?"

I blush and nod yes.

"Did I really…hurt you like that?"

I nod again.

She grabs my hand and I wince at the touch.

"Ryan, I…I can't believe what I did to you. You didn't deserve any of it. Not me just brushing you off, not the teasing, not the ridicule. You have no idea how sorry I am. There aren't words to describe how sorry I am."

I stand there just looking down. These are the words I've wanted to here for so long. I've dreamed of the day this would happen, of how it would happen, how I would feel when it happened. But I'm not happy as I thought I would be, I'm not satisfied.

"Why did you do it? Why did you just cut me off like that? Do you know how heart broken I was?"

She's crying now, through her tears she manages to speak. "I…I guess, I just wanted to fit in. And I know that's no excuse. I wish I could go back and change it all. I really do. You were a much better friend to me then any of my old friends were."

"Wait, what do you mean by old?"

Gabriella smiles a little. "I broke up with Troy."

"You did?" I ask, appalled. "Why?"

"Because he's a jackass!" she screams. "I did it for me, too. And for you."

"For me?"

She nods. "You know it hurt me to let go of you too. In fact, I sort of had a crush on you, back when we were friends."

"Really?" I ask. Wow, this entire thing has just been so shocking. I can't believe that all along she had liked me as much as I had liked her.

She nods, blushing a little. "And I know that its gonna take time for you to learn to trust me, that I'm going to have to work for it. But I will do whatever it takes to have you back, Ryan."

She takes a deep breath and grabs my other hand as well, squeezing both my hands tightly.

"Today," she says firmly. "Today I ask for you. And I understand if you're not ready, but I'm just gonna say this… I think I love you."

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe I just said that. Even I didn't know I was gonna drop the L word. It just sort of came out.

He drops my hands and I am frightened. Oh no, he hates me. He hates me for saying that.

He has this crazy look in his eyes. He's staring intensely at me and his eyes are a dark blue, darker than I have ever seen them be before.

Suddenly his pale hands grasp my face and his soft red lips attack mine roughly. I close my eyes, relieved he's taken this well and let him take charge.

His hands slip to my waist, each hand resting on my hips and he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck as we part lips, deepening our passionate kiss.

He pulls back slightly and proceeds to peck my lips once more before turning his lips to my neck. As he kisses my neck I sigh with pleasure. I don't deserve this, but as long as he's okay with this I am.

He pulls away and grins wickedly. "Well obviously I'm down with the physical aspects, but emotionally I'm gonna need sometime," he says sincerely.

I nod. "I completely understand," I say and hug him tightly.

"But…I love you, too, Gabriella, I always have," he whispers into my ear.

"How can you love me?" I ask. "After all I've done."

"Because I know that wasn't really you. I know the real you and I love that you. I'm curious as to how you can love me? I mean, I'm just a drama geek, and look at you."

"At me? Yeah look at what I've done for myself. Nothing but surround myself with people who have set me back. You've moved forward. You are so much more than what everyone else thinks you are, Ryan. I see that, I've always seen that."

He smiles gleefully and pulls me back into another kiss, this one sweeter, more gentle.

I've woken up and now I see just how perfect he is for me and I for him. Together we can get through anything.

**So it was a little corny, a little cheesy, but I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
